


Purr

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hair stroking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira had been resting his head on Naoki’s lap while Naoki absentmindedly started stroking his hair, only to pause when he heard a sound.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Akira while petting my kitten is a comforting experience

Akira had been resting his head on Naoki’s lap while Naoki absentmindedly started stroking his hair, only to pause when he heard a sound. It was almost like some sort of motor, a rumbling and calming sound. At first he had no clue where it could be coming from… But then he realized that it was  _ Akira. _

He was purring, like a pleased cat. He could do that…? Naoki wouldn’t have guessed, honestly. He thought Akira was more… birdy, maybe a little doggish thanks to Amon, not anything like a cat. Maybe it was a side effect of birdy-demon and human mixing?

He wasn’t sure but  _ damn,  _ was it cute. He continued to stroke his hair, fighting back an amused smile. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, Akira.”

Akira looked up at him, a kinda goofy smile on his face. “Hm…?”

“I dunno, that purring makes me think you are, but I thought I would ask--”

Akira shot up at that, his face going red(der than it already naturally was). “I… I wasn’t purring!”

“You were though?” Naoki rose an eyebrow. “I could hear you loud and clear and that grin on your face was also pretty telling--”

“I wasn’t purring.” He put a finger to Naoki’s lips. “Listen… You were just hearing things. I’m not part cat or anything, anyway.”

“Yeah! That stood out to me too, I was confused, but I’m still pretty sure you were purring.” He put a hand on Akira’s cheek. “Don’t worry… I thought it was cute.”

Akira seemed embarrassed still, but he rested his head against Naoki’s hand. “...’m not trying to be cute.”

“I know, but it was still kinda cute.” Naoki shrugged, moving his hand from Akira’s cheek to his hair, ruffling it and earning another purr. “Actually super cute.”

Akira closed his eyes for a second. “I guess that’s alright… If it’s you calling me cute, at least.”

Naoki snorted as Akira flopped his head back into his laugh. “That means you’re gonna let me hear you purr more, right?”

“Just touch my hair before I change my mind.”


End file.
